What If?
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: What if? Two words that change everything. So what if Elizabeth had three sisters? What if those sisters were involved in her adventures? And what if they happened to fall in love with Hector Barbossa, Jack Sparrow and James Norrington? B/OC J/OC N/OC W/E
1. Part One: Prologue

**What if? The two words that can change any story. So here are my what ifs.**

**What if Elizabeth had three sisters? ****What if one of them got captured by Barbossa with her? ****What if the second one decided to help spring Jack Sparrow from jail? ****What if the last one stayed back in Port Royal with Commodore Norrington?**

**And what if they all happen to fall in love with Barbossa, Jack Sparrow and James Norrington?**

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, my OC's would be in there. I do own my OC's. So no takie!_**

**Prologue of Part One**

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Jessica Swann pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear as she walked up to one end of the _Dauntless_. She looked ahead with her grey eyes and saw Elizabeth standing there, singing. Mr. Gibbs then walked past her. "_Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-_" Elizabeth sang, but she stopped with a gasp when Mr. Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder.

"Quiet! Cursed Pirates sail these waters. You don't wanna bring the bad luck down upon us, would ya?" Gibbs hissed. Jessica walked forward, about to protest, but Lieutenant Norrington beat her to it.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do," Lieutenant Norrington snapped. Jessica looked from Norrington to Elizabeth, and then noticed her father. Jessica heard small footsteps from behind her and saw her two younger sisters Courtney and Selina walking up.

"She was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with all this fog around us. Mark my words," Mr. Gibbs explained.

"Consider them marked," Lieutenant Norrington replied. "On your way."

"Aye Lieutenant," Mr. Gibbs growled as he walked past Selina. "It's also bad luck to have women on board...even miniature ones." he added with a glance toward the four Swann girls.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Elizabeth stated boldly. Jessica inched forward to speak, but once again she was beat by Lieutenant Norrington.

"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves- a short drop and a sudden stop," Lieutenant Norrington explained. Jessica and Elizabeth both glanced at Mr. Gibbs, who mimicked someone getting hung. Jessica heard Elizabeth gasped. Jessica released the breath she had been holding to talk to Elizabeth, which gave out as an annoyed sigh.

"I'm sorry Miss Swann, did you wish to say something?" Lieutenant Norrington asked Jessica. Jessica froze when she realized he was speaking to her.

"No Lieutenant Norrington," Jessica replied in her normal whisper of a voice.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters," Governor Swann interrupted with very clear worry in his tone. He looked towards Courtney, Selina and Elizabeth for this. Jessica waited for his gaze to turn onto her, but it never came. _Of course...me and my shy self is of NO concern. _She thought sarcastically.

"My apologies Governor Swann," Lieutenant Norrington apologized coolly before leaving.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," Elizabeth beamed.

"Me too," Selina enthusiastically agreed.

"Yeah...what they said," Courtney added on.

"Yes, that's what concerns me," Governor Swann sighed. He turned to Jessica. "Can you please try to get their minds on something else Jessica?"

"Yes father," Jessica replied. Governor Swann left Jessica turned to her three sisters. "So..." Jessica started. She had no idea where to start, due to the fact that she had the social skills as a carrot. "Do you think that Port Royal will be exciting?" Jessica timidly asked. Eleven-year-old Courtney looked at Jessica with her grey eyes.

"Well, since we'll most likely be stuck in the house until we get married off to someone we might not even love, no," Courtney snapped.

"Come now Courtney, it's not our fault that father tends to be a bit over protective," Jessica retorted.

"A bit?" Ten-year-old Selina asked her brown eyes flashing in shock.

"Okay...maybe a little more than 'a bit' but it's not our fault!" Jessica stated in defence. "You know he's been like that ever since mother-" she stopped there, some tears started to make their way out of her eyes.

"I know..." Elizabeth sighed in agreement. "But I wish he wouldn't treat us like children."

"We are children," Selina snapped as she blew some of her brown-blonde hair from her face.

"But he never treats Jessica like a child," Courtney added on.

"That's because I was never the one to make flour explode on Lieutenant Norrington three days ago," Jessica retorted as she glared at Courtney and Selina, who started giggling.

"Yeah...that was fun," Courtney giggled.

"I know, when he started glaring at people...that was funny," Selina laughed. Jessica glared at the two, while Elizabeth just gave a slight disapproving glance.

"That wasn't really nice you two, but it was still funny," Elizabeth agreed. Jessica looked up at the skies.

"Is there no one who sides with me?" Jessica asked to no one in particular. Jessica groaned a bit and went over to the edge of the ship. There she saw a lady's parasol drifted along the edge of the ship. "What the?" Jessica murmured to herself. "Hey, come over here!" Jessica called out to her sisters. They came running to the side and saw the parasol.

"What's that doing in the middle of the ocean?" Selina wondered aloud. Then Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Elizabeth shouted out loudly. Selina and Courtney widened their eyes too when the apparently saw the boy.

"What? Where?" Jessica asked. Elizabeth pointed to where the boy was. Jessica gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth. There was indeed a boy in the water. Lieutenant Norrington looked down at the water and widened his eyes.

"Man overboard! Man the ropes, fetch a hook! Haul him aboard," Lieutenant Norrington shouted. There was a mad scramble to do these orders and it wasn't long until the boy was brought on board. Lieutenant Norrington bent over him for a moment. "He's still breathing." Then Mr. Gibbs dropped his jaw and widened his eyes in horror.

"Mary, mother of God," Mr. Gibbs whispered in true terror. Jessica, Elizabeth, Courtney and Selina looked over to the spot where Mr. Gibbs's gaze was lock. They dropped their jaws in horror. There in front of them was the remaints of a merchant vessel...on fire.

"What happened?" Both Jessica and Governor Swann asked at the same time. Jessica and Governor Swann exchanged glances and turned back to the burning ship.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," Lieutenant Norrington explained.

"A lot of good it did 'em," Gibbs murmured. "Everyone's thinkin' it, I'm just sayin' it. Pirates."

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident," Governor Swann murmured in worry. Jessica felt Selina tug on the sleeve of her lavender dress.

"This was only attacked recently. I can tell. I think that the pirates are still here," Selina told Jessica. Jessica looked at her sister.

"Like father said, it was probably an accident," Jessica replied, but she knew she was lying deep down in the pit of her stomach.

"Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail, launch the boats," Lieutenant Norrington commanded. Governor Swann looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. Take care of him," Governor Swann instructed his second-oldest child. Elizabeth nodded and walked towards the boy. Governor Swann turned towards Jessica. "Jessica, I want you to make sure Elizabeth takes care of the boy, and also make sure Courtney and Selina don't do whatever they're planning." Jessica turned around and saw Courtney and Selina whispering to each other. From the looks of their faces, Jessica could tell they were planning something.

"Yes Father," Jessica replied. She looked over and gave Courtney and Selina a look that clearly meant _don't-do-it-or-Dad-will-find-out-like-he-did-last-time-and-you-will-get-in-trouble_. Courtney and Selina saw the look and blushed a bit, and put on 'innocent' faces. Jessica rolled her eyes. When she looked over at Elizabeth, she was stoking the boys hair. Jessica walked closer, when all of a sudden, the boy gasped and clutched onto Elizabeth's hand.

"It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann," Elizabeth told the boy to calm him down.

"W-W-Will Turner," the boy stammered.

"I'm watching over you Will," Elizabeth told him. He nodded his head, and then fainted once more. Elizabeth looked at something on his chest and took a medallion off his neck. It was very pointy and had a skull with crossbones on it and was clearly made of gold. "You're a..." but Jessica couldn't hear what she thought Will was.

"Has he said anything?" Lieutenant Norrington asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth practically jumped out of her skin and hid the medallion behind her back.

"His name is William Turner. That's all I found out," Elizabeth reported. Lieutenant Norrington nodded and looked to the crew.

"Take him below," Lieutenant Norrington intructed. Two of the crew-members lifted up Will and carried below the deck. Jessica walked up to Elizabeth and looked her straight in the eye.

"What did you find?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing," Elizabeth answered quickly. Jessica raised her brow.

"Oh really? Well why don't you move your hands from behind your back?" Jessica asked. Elizabeth sighed in defeat and show Jessica the medallion. It gave her a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she did not like at all. "Elizabeth, I want you to get rid of that thing."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"There's something evil about that medallion that I don't like in the slightest," Jessica replied.

"Jessi, there's nothing wrong about it. It's just a pirate medallion," Elizabeth protested.

"Lizzie," Jessica growled with a glare. "Do you hear yourself?"

"I'm not getting rid of it," Elizabeth firmly stated.

"Elizabeth, please," Jessica begged. "There's something evil about it. I don't want you to get hurt." Elizabeth looked down.

"Fine," Elizabeth groaned. Jessica nodded and walked off to the back of the ship. When she got there she saw open sea, but when she blinked her eyes, she saw a massive ships with black sails, ripped and tattered. Then there was a man on that ship, but what he looked like specifically was unclear. Just his figure. Jessica gasped and closed her eyes. When she opened them, the ship was gone.

And it was eight years later...


	2. Part One: Chapter One

**So, now we have our story on the road. Whoopeee!**

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, my OC's would be in there. I do own my OC's. So no takie!_**

**Chapter One of Part One**

* * *

Jessica Swann, now at age 21, sighed as she awoke from that dream. She looked up at the candle by her bed. The dim light of that candle lit the room as Jessica thought about the dream. It was the first time in years she ever dreamt it. She slid out of her bed and put a robe over her nightgown. She opened up her curtains and window. It was still dark out. "Perfect..." the now adult voice of Jessica Swann murmured in annoyance. "Must I always wake up at an early hour?" Then a thin ray of light started to peak out from behind the horizon. Jessica placed her arms gently on the windowsill and leaned forward slightly. "But I at least see the sunrise everyday." That was the only good thing of waking up early in Jessica's mind.

Jessica watched as the sun rose, turning the sea in front of her into a shade of red and the sky a reddish-violet. The yellow rays of the sun slowly shone over the place where Jessica called home, Port Royal. It's irrevocable beauty always made her think about the crossing from England to Port Royal. But then the remembrance of that ship with black sails haunted her mind. She hoped so deeply she would never see that ship again. Ever. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Jessica?" The voice of Governor Weatherby Swann asked through the door. "Can I come in? Are you...decent?"

"Yes Father," Jessica answered softly.

"What? I'm sorry Jessica, but I couldn't hear you," Governor Swann told her. "Could you repeat that a little louder?"

"Sorry, yes you may come in. I'm decent," Jessica replied, louder this time. The handle turned and Governor Swann, with grayer hair than eight years prior, walked in.

"I knew you'd be up by this hour," Governor Swann chuckled.

"I always am Father," Jessica replied. Then two maids walked in, one of which carrying a box. "Father, what's this?" Jessica asked.

"It's a gift for you," Governor Swann told his daughter. "Go on, open it." Jessica lifted the top of the box off and inside there was a very lovely lavender dress inside, with floral embroidery on the bodice.

"Father, it's beautiful!" Jessica exclaimed. She looked up at her Father. "It's for Captian Norrington's promotion ceremony, isn't it?" Governor Swann looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?" Governor Swann asked.

"I overheard you making the order for Captian Norrington's new sword," Jessica explained. "But Father, I could have just worn something I already have, you didn't need to do this for me." Governor Swann chuckled.

"You always do have a knack for overhearing things," Governor Swann laughed. He quickly changed the subject. "But I wanted to by that dress for you. I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it." Jessica looked at her Father.

"I'm sorry Father, but me and beauty go together like the powder magazine on a ship and a fire," Jessica snorted. "It usually ends in chaos. As in giant explosion. As in not good in any way possible."

"Jessica, how many times must I ask you not to say things like that about yourself?" Governor Swann snapped.

"Well, if I had a shilling for every time you did, then I'd be richer than the King himself," Jessica replied.

"My point exactly," Governor Swann pointed out. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to speak with your sisters and give them their dresses too." Jessica opened her mouth. "Yes, I bought them dresses too."

"I wasn't going to say that, but okay," Jessica giggled. "I was just going to ask you to tell Courtney that whatever she's planning, don't do it." Governor Swann looked at Jessica.

"How do you know she's going to do something?" Governor Swann asked.

"Father, it's Courtney," Jessica replied. "There's no other explanation needed." Governor Swann let a small laugh escape and looked at Jessica.

"That's very true," Governor Swann admitted. "So, _now _I take my leave." Governor Swann nodded good-bye to his daughter and left the room.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, 19 year-old Courtney Swann awoke. Last night, the perfect plan hatched into her head. Pranking Norrington would be easier than ever, because he wouldn't expect it at all this time. She got out of bed and opened her window. The sun was already in the sky, shining over the sea. Then at her door, there was a soft knocking. "Courtney, are you awake?" Courtney sighed.

"Yes Father," Courtney replied in a somewhat bored tone. Governor Swann walked into the room, closely followed b a maid carrying a box. "What's that?"

"Well, before I start, I want to ask you that you _don't do whatever your planning_," Governor Swann started very sternly. Courtney turned a small shade of scarlet. _Well that plan went down the drain..._Courtney thought in angst. "But I got you a gift." Governor Swann lifted the top of the cream-colored box of and revealed a very fancy lavender dress with random lines in embroidery on the hem and bodice.

"Wow...it's pretty," Courtney replied. "Wait, is it one of those dresses where a corset is needed?"

"Yes," Governor Swann replied.

"Drat..." Courtney murmured. Governor Swann gave Courtney a look. "Father, I love the dress, I just hate wearing corsets. I mean seriously, they practically cut off all air circulation. They're like murder tools."

"Courtney, must you be so negative?" Governor Swann asked.

"Well, it is me we're taking about," Courtney replied. Governor Swann raised his brow.

"What about all the 'jokes' you play on Captain Norrington?" Governor Swann.

"I see that more as a creative outlet," Courtney explained. Governor Swann looked down and sighed.

"Whatever you say Courtney. Whatever you say..." Governor Swann murmured. He turned to the maid. "Help Courtney get her dress on, will you?"

"Yes sir," the maid replied. And with that, Governor Swann left the room.

* * *

18-year-old Selina Swann had already been awake for the past fifteen minutes, laying quietly in her bed and reading a book in the dim candlelight. But she wasn't actually reading it, just skimming the pages. In her mind, imaginations of what it would be like to see a pirate filled her mind. That, and how she was going to get out of having to go to Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony. She absolutely hated- no, _loathed _that man.

How _would_ she get out of going to the ceremony? Before Selina could begin to think of a plan to do that very thing, there was a long knocking on her door. "Selina?" the voice of her Father asked. Selina bit her lip, and leaped out of her bed, put on a robe, and knocked over an extinguished candle in the process. "Selina, are you even there?"

"Yes Father," Selina replied in a bit of annoyance. Then Governor Swann walked into the room, followed by two maids, one of which was carrying a box."Why is one of the maids carrying a big box that looks like it contains something?"

"Because I have a gift for you." Governor Swann told her. Selina walked forward slightly.

"Should I open it, or should you?" Selina asked her father.

"You can open it," Governor Swann told her. Selina grinned. She lifted the top of the box off to reveal a very pretty pale-green dress with floral embroidery on the hem of the dress and sleeves.

"Wow, this dress is amazing," Selina gasped as she lifted the dress out of the box. She looked at her father with a smirk. "I know you want me to wear it to something, so what is it?"

"The ceremony today," Governor Swann replied.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony?" Selina asked with gritted teeth, praying it wasn't true.

"Yes," Governor Swann replied. Selina openly groaned.

"Why don't you just stab me repeatedly with a fork?" Selina groaned. Governor Swann gave her a look. "Father, you know I loathe Norrington. Why should I even go?"

"Because you need to set a good example for yourself. When it comes to the time of marriage for you-" Governor Swann started, but Selina cut him off.

"Wait a second. Marriage? Now we're on that subject again? We start talking about how much I loathe Norrington, and we end up on marriage?" Selina shouted out in a strong explosion of rage. "I know I'm not prim and proper, but that doesn't mean I won't marry."

"Whatver you say Selina," Governor Swann sighed. "I'm sensing that my presence is not wanted much anymore, so I'll just take my leave." Selina sighed and tried to cool down. She lost her temper. Again.

Selina breathed out in an attempt to relax herself, and Governor Swann left the room.

* * *

20-year-old Elizabeth Swann woke up with a start. She was new at the age of twenty, and had a dream about the night she met Will. Funny, it seemed so real. Like she had actually gone to that brief half-hour when the crew rescued Will, when she saw the burning ship and when she saw that ship with tattered black sails. In that dream she could almost feel the spray of the sea, the warmth of the stong a giant fire reaching her skin, and the chills sent down her spine when she saw the black-sailed ship.

For an unknown reason, Eilzabeth had the sudden urge to sit up in her bed and open the drawer of her bedside bureau. She opened the drawer, removed it's contents and pressed down on a hidden latch that you could only find if you were looking for it. Then a hidden compartment was revealed. Inside the compartment were two things. Tons and tons of dust, and that same gold medallion she found on Will's neck.

True, she felt guilty that she had not done what Jessica said and kept the necklace instead of destroying it, but she just couldn't help it. She took the medallion out of the compartment and rubbed some of the dust off of it. To her disbelief, there was no dust on it at all. She stood up to her mirror and put the medallion on and sighed.

"Elizabeth?" a voice sudden asked as a long knocking sound was made. She rushed over to get a robe, knocking over a chair in the process. She slipped the robe and then remembered the medallion. "Elizabeth are you all right? Are you...uh...decent?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth stammered as she hid the medallion in the only place she could hide it, which happens to be . Governor Swann then walked into the room.

"Still abed at this hour?" Governor Swann asked. Then two maids walked in, one of which named Estrella, opened up the curtains, letting in a stream of blinding light from the sun. The other walked in carrying a cream colored box. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." He pulled the top off the box and revealed a pearl-colored dress with gold embroidery in flowered patterns all over it.

"It's beautiful!" Elizabeth gasped in awe. She looked at her father with a teasing glance. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Governor Swann asked with the same teasing glance. He motioned for the maids to help Elizabeth get her dress on. They went behind a screen to get her robe off and get her corset on. "Actually...I was hoping that you would wear it for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth asked.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," Governor Swann told her in shock. "I can't believe you didn't know about that when your sisters did."

"Actually, I knew," Elizabeth chuckled. "I just forgot momentarily." There was a very awkward silence.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become," Governor Swann murmured. "Fine gentlemen, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." Then at that moment Elizabeth let out a gasp. Whether it was from the rapid tightening of the corset or the fact that her father just said James Norrington fancied her Elizabeth did not know. Did her father just hint that Norrington was about to propose? "Elizabeth? How's it coming?"

"Difficult to say..." Elizabeth choked out.

"I hear it's the latest fashion in London," Governor Swann.

"Well women in London must have learned not to breathe," Elizabeth managed to say within gasps for air. Then a servant walked in and looked at the Governor.

"Milord, you have a visitor," the servant told him. Governor Swann nodded to the servant and Elizabeth, and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Will Turner walked in and sighed. He was no longer the boy he was eight years ago, but a handsome man at the age of 20 now. He looked around the room, until he eyes came across a sconce. He reached up to touch it, but then it come out with a clang in his hands. He looked around hastily, trying to figure out what the heck to do with it, when he heard two feminine laughs. "Nicely done William," one of the voice laughed. He turned around and saw none other than Jessica Swann in a very beautifully made dress that really brought out her grey eyes.

"Yes," the second voice, which happened to belong to Courtney Swann giggled, who was also in a beautifully made dress. "No one could ever break a sconce better than you."

"Could you please do the favor of not tell anyone?" Will asked as he hid the broken part of the sconce that laid in his hand in a umbrella basket.

"I won't tell," Jessica told him. "It's Courtney you need to worry about."

"Hey!" Courtney snapped. "That was one time. I won't tell either Will." Will was just about to thank them when Governor Swann walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again," Governor Swann greeted.

"Good day sir," Will greeted in return. "I have your order." He presented a sword case to the Governor. Governor Swann laid the case on a table, opened up the case, and took out a very beautifully crafted sword. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Governor Swann looked at the sword, obviously very impressed. "If I may..."

"Certainly," Governor Swann murmured as he handed the sword to Will. Will took the sword and carefully balanced it on his finger.

"It's perfectly balance. The blade is nearly full within the tang," Will explained. He then did a very fancy flip thing with the sword and presented it to the Governor.

"Impressive. Very impressive," Governor Swann praised. "Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master." Will's smile fell a bit.

"I shall," Will replied with a bit of an icy chill in his voice. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Then at that moment, Elizabeth started walking down the stairs.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning," Governor Swann told his daughter.

"As always..." Jessica murmured.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped. She ran down the stairs at a hurried pace now. Will watched her and marveled at the dress she was wearing. It looked fantastic on her. "It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Will asked in shock.

"Elizabeth, do you really think it's proper to-" Governor Swann started, but he got cut off.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth told him.

"Whoa, that's creepy," Jessica murmured.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Because I had the same dream," Jessica answered. Governor Swann, Will and Elizabeth looked at Jessica in shock, each for a different reason. Governor Swann was shocked that she had actually said that, Will was shocked by the fact that she had actually dreamed of him, and Elizabeth shocked that they had the same dream. "What?" Elizabeth turned back to Will.

"So, do you remember?" Elizabeth asked.

"How could I forget Miss Swann," Will replied. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"At least once more, as always Miss Swann," Will replied.

"See, at least the boy has a sense of propriety," Governor Swann murmured. "Now, we really must be going." He looked around. "Wait...where's Selina?"

"I think I have an idea," Jessica and Courtney murmured.

"Then where do you think she is?" Governor Swann asked. Jessica and Courtney both thought for a moment.

"She snuck out to the docks again to get out of watching the ceremony," Jessica sighed in annoyance.

"But she's going to come back sometime in the middle of it, then give you a completely stupid excuse as to why she's late," Courtney added on. Governor Swann sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Never mind. Now we must be going," Governor Swann hurriedly responded.

"Good day Mr. Turner," Elizabeth coolly muttered to Will before she left. The Swann's minus one then left the house, and stepped into a carriage.

What they never heard was Will's final good bye.


	3. Part One: Chapter Two

**YAYNESS!**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, my OC's would be in there. I do own my OC's. So no takie!_**

**Chapter Two of Part One**

* * *

"Miss Swann, don't ye think ye should be going by now?" a girl about the age of 16 asked Selina. Selina rolled her eyes and continued to look out at the harbor.

"Marianna, I don't even want to go the ceremony," Selina snorted.

"But ye'll get chewed out when your father finds out that ye aren't there," Marianna reminded her. Selina turned to her and glared.

"Do you honestly think that I care?" Selina asked. Marianna just shrugged.

"Why're ye still wearing that dress?" Marianna asked. Selina groaned as she looked down at her pale green dress.

"Because then I'd be running around in nothing but underwear," There was a long, long silence. Then Marianna snapped up from her seat with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I almost forgot! I 'ave to go to the docks...me father wants me to work!" Marianna explained in a panicked rush. "'E'll really chew me out if I'm not there soon..." Selina bit her lip, and then nodded.

"Alright Marianna. But I'm going down there too." Selina murmured. Marianna laughed.

"You like the docks too much for yer own good."

"It's not the docks I love, it's the sea," Selina replied. Marianna rolled her eyes and started walking down toward the docks.

"Whatever ye say," Marianna giggled.

"HEY! Wait up!" Selina called as she ran after Marianna.

* * *

Jessica sat down between Elizabeth and another noble named Clarissa. Selina had yet to show up, which annoyed Jessica greatly. "Elizabeth, do you have any idea where Selina is?"

"No. I'm sorry," Elizabeth muttered back.

"Just perfect," Jessica snorted.

"Don't blame me for Selina's actions."

"I wasn't," Jessica hissed back.

"Sorry," Elizabeth sheepishly replied. "I should have known that. If anyone's to blame it would most likely be Courtney."

"I heard that," Courtney snapped. Elizabeth and Jessica started to giggle a bit. Courtney rolled her eyes and looked over at her father. Jessica's gaze followed as she saw her father waiting at the end of the courtyard. Then a very loud voice shouted out, "Two paces march!" Soldiers walked forward. "Right about face." The soldiers turned towards the center and stood in a statue-like position. _I am so glad I'm not a man...I'd be in the military by now._"Present arms!"

The men raised their guns and Captain Norrington started to walk through the arch of men with their guns held up high. Jessica noticed that he somewhat looked at Elizabeth with admiration, and then he gave a slight warning glance towards Courtney. Norrington then walked up to Governor Swann, who presented the sword to Norrington.

Jessica looked over at Elizabeth who was fanning herself furiously. No matter how much Jessica wanted to ask if her sister was alright, she couldn't. If she did, she would interrupt the ceremony and that would mark her as improper and self-centered.

Stupid propriety.

* * *

"Um... Miss Swann? I think ye 'ought to see this," Marianna nervously muttered to her friend. Selina turned her gaze from the clear horizon to a ship- no- boat coming up to the docks. She examined the boat further to see that it was...sinking?

"What the h-" Selina started. "I mean, what in the world?" Selina really had to work on her unintentional cursing. Both her and Marianna cocked their heads to the side, wondering if the heat was playing tricks on their minds. The boat kept sinking until it reached the end of the dock. That's when Selina saw the man on top step onto the dock in one perfect step.

And, man, was he handsome.

Selina actually raised her eyebrows at the sight of this guy. He had long black hair that went down to his shoulders in braids adorned with trinkets and beads. He was wearing a red bandanna under a dark greenish-brownish-grayish hat.

His beard was braided as well, and he was wearing somewhat ratty clothes that also represented superiority...or something along the lines of that. His skin was tanned from sea-fairing years (or that's at least what Selina thought). Overall... he rendered Selina speechless, which was a big deal because no man had ever done that before. He then walked pass the Harbormaster (a.k.a Marianna's dad), who in turned stopped him.

"What- hey. Hold up, there, you!" he called out. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Marianna sighed and walked forward.

"Father... that boat doesn't really look like it's tied up," Marianna stated. The man raised his brow and smirked.

"That doesn't matter, it is still technically at the dock," the Harbormaster snapped. "And I shall also need to know your name." the man sighed.

"What d'ya say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" the man asked in a charming voice. _Dang...even his voice is gorgeous...wait- did I just think that? _The Harbormaster looked at Marianna, who nodded and the little African slave, who raised his brow.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith," the Harbormaster greeted as he took the three shillings. 'Mr. Smith' then walked over to the Harbormaster's podium and saw his moneybag. He shook it, liked the sound and tucked it in his coat. Selina giggled and he saw her.

"I saw that," she whispered. He bit his lip in worry and looked at her.

"Then it would be much obliged if you told no one of that," he replied.

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of person," Selina giggled in reply. "Never have been, never will. I'm Selina Swann. And I don't care what you say I know your name is not Mr. Smith."

"Then you'll have to go without me name," the man replied. Selina rolled her eyes and slightly laughed. He began to walk off when he stopped and turned to Selina. "Pleasure meetin' ya Miss Swann...or is it Mrs. Swann?"

"Miss Swann," Selina replied. "And it's not going to change anytime soon." 'Mr. Smith' somewhat smirked before walking off.

* * *

The promotion ceremony soon came to a draw, and the after party began. Courtney stood and watched as Norrington approached Elizabeth. "...a moment?" she barely heard him murmur. Elizabeth and Norrington stepped onto a parapet, and Courtney walked over closer to hear what they were saying. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Courtney gasped and spun around to see Jessica.

"What are you doing?" Jessica scolded in a whisper.

"Shush!" Courtney snapped. She turned around and started listening just in time.

"You look lovely Elizabeth," Norrington told Elizabeth. She laughed half-heartedly before Norrington continued. "I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." Courtney smirked at the proposal.

"I can't breathe," Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes... I'm a bit nervous myself," Norrington admitted. A vivid splash was then heard. "Elizabeth?" he looked over the edge of the battlement the same time Jessica and Courtney ran onto it. "ELIZABETH!" He began to take off his coat before Jessica stopped him

"No! You can't jump in after her. You'll surely die. It's a miracle Elizabeth missed them." Jessica pointed out. Norrington looked at Jessica, and then to the men standing behind them.

"To the docks," He softly ordered. They began to run down the docks, and Courtney felt it was time to tell him.

"By the way, if I were you, I wouldn't sit on the fourth seat from the left of the governor," Courtney told him. Norrington looked at her in shock and mouthed, 'what?' "There's a mixture of honey and flour on it."

"Where do you find time to set your pranks up?" He asked.

"Honestly, after 13 years I'm still trying to figure that out," She replied. And with that they remained quiet and continued to run to the docks to save Elizabeth.

* * *

Jack smirked as he saw the ship he was to commandeer. Of course, his mind still replayed the moment he met that very beautiful Miss Swann. He walked up the dock and was at once stopped by two naval men. "Hey! Hold up you! This dock is off limits to civilians." The fat one firmly told him.

"Okay. Thanks, I didn't know that. If I see a civilian I shall let you know," Jack replied with his signature smirk. He tried to continue on his way, but he was stopped again by the guards. "Apparently there's something high-toned and fancy going on at the fort. How come you two didn't merit an invite?" The skinny one froze and looked at the fat on.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," The skinny one replied. Jack formed his mouth into an 'O'.

"A fine goal that is, but it seems that a-" he tried to move forward again, but the men mirrored his moves. _God dammit… _he thought. "Ship like that that makes this one look superfluous." He pointed towards the bigger ship farther along the coat. The skinny one looked at the bigger ship and then turned back to Jack. He was about to talk when a female voice interrupted.

"The _Dauntless_ technically has the power in these waters, but nothing can match the _Interceptor_ for speed. I think." The woman explained. Jack turned around and saw Miss Selina Swann. Jack turned back to the guards.

"Aren't you two going to do the whole, 'No civilians on the dock' thing?" Jack asked.

"She's not technically a civilian," The skinny one pointed out.

"Exactly Murtogg," Selina giggled. "When your dad's the governor, you lose civilian status." Jack widened his eyes. That was unexpected. "Tell me, do you know of a ship faster than the Interceptor?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Jack replied. Selina raised her brow in interest. "It's very fast- night uncatchable. The Black Pearl." The fat one laughed.

"There's no _real _ship that can match the Interceptor." Selina and Murtogg looked at him in annoyance.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship, Mullroy," Murtogg argued.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I've seen it," Murtogg snapped. Jack raised his brow in interest. Did that mean- no… it couldn't mean it.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" Mullroy asked. He quickly looked at Selina. "Pardon my language."

"There's no need," Selina replied. "And by the way, I'm pretty sure the Black Pearl exists. I've seen a ship with all that but the damned crew and the Hell-spitten captain." Jack, Mullroy and Murtogg looked at her. "What? I can't curse once in a while?"

"As to her description, same thing here," Murtogg added on.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Mullroy asked.

"Eh?" Selina asked. Jack took this as his time to go onto the ship and examine the steering. Murtogg nodded his head and then at last said,

"No."

"Exactly. Like I said, there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor," Mullroy concluded. He then noticed Jack was gone and then turned around. Jack was playing around with the steering wheel. "Hey! You! You don't have permission to be aboard there!"

"I'm sorry," Jack fake-apologized. "It's just such a pretty boat- ship." Selina let out a tiny giggle as she walked onto the ship.

"What's your name?" Murtogg asked.

"Smith," Jack replied. "Or Smithy if you like."

"And what's your purpose in Port Royal Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asked.

"And no lies," Murtogg added on.

"All right, I confess," Jack started. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out."

"Eh?" Selina asked.

"I SAID NO LIES!" Mullroy snapped.

"I think he's telling the truth," Selina sighed as she sat down on a step.

"If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us," Murtogg told her.

"Unless of course he knew that you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Selina countered back. Jack stared at her in shock. _I was about to say that exact phrase. _She turned to Jack. "You're obviously a man of the sea, am I right?" Jack nodded. "Since that is said so it seems very obvious that he could, in fact, know how to commandeer a ship."

"Prove it," Mullroy challenged. Jack smirked. He started to go into detailed accounts of some of his journeys, but he warped it to appear as if he were an honest sea-man and not the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Selina was listening with vivid interest, as if she wanted to go to sea so badly yet was restrained to the predictabilities of land. He got down to the part on the island full of cannibals before some things went fishy.

"And then they made me their chief," Jack started once more. Then a loud splash was heard. He turned around and looked at where a woman fell.

"I think that was my sister," Selina murmured in shock.

"Who'll be saving her then?" Jack asked.

"I can't swim!" Mullroy admitted. Murtogg nodded his head, signaling he couldn't swim either.

"I can swim," Selina told him.

"Will you get her?" Selina glared at Jack and motioned to her heavy dress. "Right. Pride of the Kings Navy you two are…" he muttered before giving them his effects. He handed Selina his hat. "Don't lose these." He dived in after the fallen woman. He swam down very far before he felt a strong pulse through the water. _What the- _he went down and he grabbed the woman. He tried to swim to the top but the dress was weighing her down. He ripped off the dress and carried the woman back to the surface. He got the dock and placed the woman on it. Selina let out a gasp. "Elizabeth!"

"She's not breathing!" Murtogg worriedly muttered. Jack sighed and pushed Murtogg out of the way. He took a knife and sliced open Elizabeth's corset. Elizabeth awoke and gasped for breath.

"That's why I say corsets are murder tools," Selina muttered. Jack let out a slight laugh.

"I wouldn't have thought of that…" Mullroy uttered.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack uttered back. He looked at the gold necklace around Elizabeth's neck. Jack had to hold back a gasp. "Where did you get that?" he asked Elizabeth. Before he could get an answer a sword was struck in front of him.

"On your feet," The gruff yet young military man ordered. Jack stood up and held up his hands. An older man helped Elizabeth up and fretted over her. Two other girls fretted over Elizabeth too. One of the girls had black hair and the other had brown hair. The old man looked at Murtogg who had Elizabeth's corset. He dropped the corset and pointed to Jack.

"Shoot him," The old man order.

"Father," The black haired one snapped. "Commodore, do you really intend on killing Elizabeth's rescuer?" The Commodore sighed and motioned for his men to lift their guns.

"You're right Miss Swann," The Commodore pointed out. _Miss Swann? That mean she's Selina's sister which meant- _The governor was there. Crud. The Commodore then held out a hand. "I believe thanks are in order. Jack hesitantly grabbed his hand, and then at once his pirate brand was reveal. Jack bit his lip. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company I see?"

"Hang him!" the governor ordered.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch him some irons," The Commodore ordered. Then Jack's tattoo of a soaring sparrow was revealed. "Well well. Jack Sparrow."

"Captain. Jack. Sparrow," Jack snarled in reply.

"I don't see your ship," The Commodore mocked.

"I'm in the market," Jack snarkily replied.

"He said he came to commandeer one," Murtogg reported.

"I told you he was telling the truth," Mullroy snapped. "Well, actually it was Miss Swann… but." Jack looked at Selina after Mullroy said these words. She mouthed a 'sorry' and watch as his effects were given to the Commodore. She kept the hat however. When the Commodore saw he cleared his throat.

"Miss Swann?" Selina sighed as she gave the hat to the Commodore in a hard thrust. The commodore scanned through the items. He picked up the gun first.

"No additional shots nor powder," He muttered. "A compass that doesn't point north," He said after he looked at the compass. He pulled out the sword and smirked. "I half expected it to be made of wood." He gave the effects and hat back to Mullroy. "You are without the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack replied. The Commodore pulled Jack over to be put in irons. Selina pushed her way through the men.

"Norrington, I really must protest," Selina argued. Norrington swore under his breath and turned to Selina. "Pirate or not this man saved your soon-to-be possible fiancée's life. Wow, awkward statement." Norrington glared at Selina.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington reminded the pretty girl. "Even you should know that."

"And what are you implying?" Selina asked.

"Nothing. I simply assume that the daughter of the governor would know that," Norrington answered. Jack was finally in the irons when he smirked.

"Finally," He threw his chains around Selina's neck. She gasped and looked at Norrington who had to ponder for a moment.

"Don't shoot," Norrington ordered.

"Really? You had to think about that?" Selina snapped. Norrington rolled his eyes.

"Commodore Norrington my effects please. And my hat," Jack demanded. Norrington looked at Jack's stuff. "Commodore." Resentfully, Norrington abided and handed Selina Jack's stuff.

"Speak of this never again," He muttered to her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," She growled. Jack turned her around and looked at her. Selina took his hand and placed it atop his head. She placed his sword around his back and other various items around his waist. "Really Sparrow? You didn't seem like the man to threaten poor innocent ladies."

"Since when are you innocent?" Norrington muttered. Selina stuck her tongue out at Norrington and stayed turned around.

"Gentleman, Ladies, Miss Swann," Jack started. Selina looked at Jack in a, 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' way. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He removed his chains from Selina's neck and pushed her towards Norrington who caught her, realized he caught her, and then jumped away in disgust. With that, Jack made his escape.

Little did he know it would fail.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I don't feel like writing Jack's escape scene and the fight scene between Will and Jack. Next chapter is the entrance of (bum bum bum buuuuum) BARBOSSA! YAY! Now press the pretty green review button.**

**Oh wait- they changed it. Lolz.**


	4. Part One: Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, my OC's would be in there. I do own my OC's. So no takie!**_

**Chapter Three of Part One **

**Not much in Selina P.O.V, and none in Courtney P.O.V. There'll be more later on. I promise. It's a lot of Jessica P.O.V in this chappie. And the original chappie that was post I put some corny stuff in, so I decided to just delete that chapter and post the newer version because I'm weird like that.**

* * *

Regardless to say, Jack's escape failed.

_Unfortunately... _Selina thought. She couldn't believe she had met the actual Captain Jack Sparrow, and he actually threatened her! How exciting was that? The maid Estrella walked into the room and went over to Selina's fireplace. Selina was in her nightgown, reading a book about pirates. She sighed as she got onto the chapter about Captain Jack Sparrow. Estrella lit the fire and sat down, waiting for the wood to burn down. "Long day, eh?" Selina asked.

"Yes miss," Estrella replied. "Especially for you."

"Well I have to admit, Elizabeth nearly drowning wasn't on my list of things that could go right today," Selina laughed.

"I meant getting threatened by that pirate." Selina paused and closed her book. _Of course..._

"Actually, that was rather exciting." Estrella looked at Selina in shock as she began to fill the bed-warmer. "I mean, there was just this adrenaline rush inside my head and it felt... good. However, when the guns were aimed at me... I still can't believe Norrington hesitated!" Estrella watched patiently as Selina went into one of her full-blown rants. "I know we loathe each other but that gave him no right to hesitate! And doesn't he realize that if he marries Elizabeth, then he'll have to put up with me as his sister-in-law?"

"I'm sure he does," Estrella replied. She closed the bed-warmer and placed it under Selina's sheets. "If it's not too bold to say, maybe you should try to get along with the Commodore." Selina gave Estrella a slight look.

"As tempting as it is to say that the statement was too bold, I can't. Plus, do you honestly think that Norrington and I will get along? Even if we were the last two people on this Earth I'd still hate his guts," Selina explained. "However, if it were that Jack Sparrow-"

"I'm sorry miss, but I feel it is not appropriate to speak of such things about a pirate," Estrella quickly said. Selina rolled her eyes and opened her book.

"Sorry, it's just that pirates are so fascinating to me. At least the female pirates don't have to worry about propriety," Selina joked. Estrella lit the candle next to Selina's bed and looked at the young Swann girl.

"Is that all Miss?" Estrella asked. Selina nodded her head and Estrella left the room. Selina sighed and continued reading her book. Tales of pirates, ghost ships and many others filled her mind before she fell into a deep, deep sleep...

* * *

_BAM!_

The loud sound of cannon fire awoke Jessica with a start. The moment she sat up in her bed Courtney came rushing into the room. "You heard the cannon too, right?" Jessica bleakly nodded. As the realization dawned on them, both screamed.

Port Royal was under attack.

Jessica ran to her window and was at once greeted with louder sounds of cannons, plus a gunshot whizzing past her head. "Courtney, get Selina and get out of here. If you can't get out, hide."

"What about Elizabeth?" Courtney asked.

"I'll take her," Jessica responded. Both girls ran out of the room and went separate directions. Jessica saw Elizabeth leave her room and look at Jessica.

"They're coming through the gate," Elizabeth breathed out. Jessica gasped and ran towards the stairs. Elizabeth followed as they rushed to the down the stairs. There was a knock at the door, and the moment the butler went to get it the girls screamed.

"NO!" they both shouted. Two more voices were added. The voices of Selina and Courtney. The butler didn't listen and he opened the door anyway.

"Ello chum," a pirate snarled before shooting the butler in the head. The four girls screamed at once. The pirates flooded the foyer and two looked up at Elizabeth and Jessica. Courtney and Selina had run up the stairs by now, with Jessica assuming that they had hidden themselves in the nearest room. "Over there!"

"Oh no," Jessica faintly squeaked out. The two eldest Swanns ran up the stairs and opened the door to the nearest room. Elizabeth locked the door and Courtney, Selina and Estrella took Elizabeth and Jessica to the side.

"Misses Swanns, they've come to kidnap you!" Estrella whispered.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're the governors daughters." Estrella told them. Jessica gasped at the realization. They would kidnap them and make a huge demand in money for their return. The pirates began to bang on the door, demanding entry.

"Estrella, they haven't seen you yet," Courtney told the maid. "Hide, and the first chance you get run to the fort. Selina and I will meet you there. Jessica and Elizabeth's path is uncertain at the moment as the pirates have seen them." Courtney, Selina, Jessica and Elizabeth ran the opposite way of Estrella and into Elizabeth's room. The pirates burst through and Jessica screamed. Elizabeth grabbed her bed-warmer and whacked the fat one in the head, knocking him to the ground. The skinny one still need to be dealt with. He grabbed the bed-warmer and Jessica thought of something. It was stupid, yes. But something.

"Hey nimrod!" Jessica shouted. She kneed the skinny pirate in his private area and he collapsed to the ground. The four girls ran out of the room and down the stairs. The fat one chased after them, and Jessica had to assume the skinny one jumped over the staircase, because the next moment they were cornered. Jessica looked for a way to get out. Selina, being the rash idiot she was, ran past the two pirates and into the dining hall. A pirate came out with a whole bunch of gold around him. One moment he was standing there, the next he was shot with a cannonball. While the two pirated were distracted, Elizabeth and Courtney started to run. Jessica followed a moment after. They all ran into the dinning hall and blocked the handles with a candle.

"What do we do!" Selina asked. Jessica thought for a moment. She opened the window and looked at her younger sisters.

"You three get out of here through the window and to the fort. I'll lead them off your path," Jessica told her sisters. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'll not leave you alone." Elizabeth protested. Courtney and Selina sighed and at once ran out the window.

"Make it alive," Courtney told them before she left. Jessica looked for a weapon and saw the shield with two swords. To her misfortune, the sword wouldn't leave the shield. Jessica gasped as the door shook and motioned for Elizabeth to follow her into the pantry to hide. The shut the door the moment the pirates burst in. There was silence and then their voices arose.

"We know you're 'ere poppets," one cooed.

"Poppets," the other echoed.

"Come out and we won't 'urt you," the first one promised. _Yeah, and I'm a monkey with dragon wings that can breathe fire and suck blood. _Jessica thought. "We will find you poppets. The gold calls." Jessica looked at Elizabeth in confusion when she saw the medallion. The same one she told Elizabeth to destroy.

'I told you to get rid of that,' Jessica mouthed to Elizabeth.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't do it,' Elizabeth mouthed back. 'I thought nothing would happen.'

'Well something is definitely happening now,' Jessica mouthed back. She turned to the door and saw an eye.

"'Ello poppets." The door swung open.

"Parlay!" both girls shouted.

"What?" the second one asked.

"Parlay," Jessica repeated. "We invoke the right of Parlay. According to the Code of the Brethern set up by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew you have to take us to your captain."

"We know the code," the fat one snarled.

"If an adversary demands Parlay you can do them no harm until the Parlay is complete," Elizabeth added on.

"Blazes with the code," the skinny one swore.

"They want to be taken to the captain!" the fat one snapped. "And so they shall. We must honor the code." They were grabbed the arms and thrust out of the pantry. They were not-so-gently guided out of the house and across Port Royal. There was one instance where Elizabeth muttered the name of Will. They were taken onto the docks and trust in a rowboat. "In ye go." The two girls obliged and went into the boat.

Jessica gulped.

* * *

Barbossa smiled. He knew the attack was going well. Soon they would have the last piece of gold... which had to belong to Boonstap's son... hopefully. He smirked as he watched Jack the Monkey swing onto his shoulder. He then turned his gaze to the deck and saw Pintel and Ragetti bring on two girls in their twenties. _Oh for the love of God!_ he cursed silently in his mind. But then he saw one of the girls and froze in his tracks. The girl had pure black hair that resembled the midnight sky with no moon and fell down her back in perfect waves. Her skin was as pale as the moon's gentle rays. He could not see her eyes, but he had a feeling he would see them soon.

"I did not know we was takin' on captives," Bo'sun grunted to Pintel and Ragetti.

"They've invoked the right of Parlay with Cap'n Barbossa," Pintel explained. The other girl burst from Pintel's arms.

"I am here to negotiate-" she started, but she was cut off by a slap to the face by Bo'sun.

"You will speak when spoken to," Bo'sun snapped. Barbossa had already walked down the stairs and was watching the scene with interest.

"How dare you lay a hand on her!" the black haired one snapped. Bo'sun was about to slap her when Barbossa grabbed his wrist.

"Ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of Parlay," he told Bo'sun.

"Aye cap'n," Bo'sun replied. He glared at the girls before walking away. Barbossa turned to the girls, but looked right at the black-haired one.

"Apologies Misses," he told them.

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal," The other girl demanded.

"Those are a lot of long words in there miss. We're naught but humble pirates," Barbossa laughed.

"Anyone could have figured that out, nimrod," the black haired one spat. A chorus of 'ooh's' spread around the deck and Barbossa glared at he girl. He looked right at her in her clouded gray eyes and solemn expression.

"If ye had any sense in that pretty little skull of yours ye wouldn't have said that," he growled in a low tone. She remained silent with her jaw tensed up as Barbossa's crew laughed and he turned back to the other girl. "What is it ye want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back," she demanded. The laughter of the men grew stronger. Barbossa cut them off.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to yer request," Barbossa told her.

"That's a lot of long words there captain. We're naught but humble colonists," the black haired one snarled. The men let out another chorus of 'oooh's' before Barbossa silenced them.

"Quite a mouth ye got there missy," Barbossa told her. "A trait I might respect if it weren't for certain circumstances."

"And what would that be? Me being a woman or me being your current prisoner?" she inquired with a smirk. The pirates 'ooh'ed once more and Barbossa silence them.

"Very well," the other girl sighed. She walked over and held the gold medallion over the water. "I'll drop it."

"Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Barbossa asked. The other girl looked at them in confusion.

"It's what you've been searching for! I remember this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England," she stated.

"Did ya now?" Barbossa asked. That meant she was of the proper age... but her name was unknown still.

"Well, I suppose if it is worthless there's no point in me keeping it," the girl told them. She was about to drop it.

"No!" Barbossa shouted as he lunged forward with about half of his men. The other girl smirked at the same time the black-haired one did.

"I told you everything would be fine," the other girl told the black haired one as she took back the medallion.

"Oh yeah. Right, everything is _so_ fine. Since everything is _so_ fine why don't we all join hands and sing Kumbaya!" the black haired one hissed in a sarcastic rage. A few of the took her seriously however, and held hands. They sang the first syllable of the song before Barbossa stopped them.

"She was bein' sarcastic you idiots!" he snapped. He turned to the black haired girl and smirked. "Ye got a name sarcastic one?"

"Jessica... Wallis," she replied. "I'm a maid in the governors household and I would prefer not be called 'sarcastic one'." He let out a slight laugh and then turned to the other girl Jessica was with.

"And do ye got a name as well?" he asked.

"Elizabeth... Turner," she answered. "Also a maid in the governor's household." Barbossa's eyes widened with interest. They found her.

"Miss Turner?" he asked loud enough for the crew to hear. Murmurs spread around. "And how is it that ye come to own a trinket like that. Family heirloom?"

"I didn't steal it," Elizabeth snapped.

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return," Barbossa told her. Jessica narrowed her eyes but then sighed. Elizabeth handed the medallion to Barbossa and he began to walk off. Bo'sun began to shout orders before Elizabeth shouted out to him.

"Wait- you have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Brethren-" Barbossa stopped her and turned to her, his eyes filled with mock.

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules," Barbossa explained. Elizabeth turned to Jessica, who sighed.

"You never mentioned a return to shore. Technically you're not a pirate. He seems to think of the rules as guidelines," Jessica told Elizabeth. "I can't outsmart that." With that Barbossa smirked and looked at the two girls. Something about Jessica's statement made him smirk, and he had a strong feeling that the words had nothing to do with. _Dammit __what's wrong with you?_

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Wallis and Miss Turner."

* * *

**Okay. How was that? It may alter predictions now. Mwuhahahaha. Review. Press the button and write nice things. **


	5. Part One: Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, my OC's would be in there. I do own my OC's. So no takie!**_

**Chapter Four of Part One **

**A ton of Courtney and Selina POV in the chap... a little Jessica POV. Just gonna point out there's gonna be very little Elizabeth, Barbossa or Norrington POV, and almost never any Will POV throughout the entire story. And I apologize for the incredibly long wait. I actually lost the chapter on my computer, and at the time it was finished, so I lost the will to write this story for a while. Then I had some other things come up, so I lost time to that. To make it up, I'm combining the next two chapters into one to make it extra long and special. Forgive me?**

* * *

Courtney awoke the next moment in the barricaded office with Selina and her father. She at once stood up and unbarricaded the doors. She walked out the door and took two steps before Commodore Norrington nearly ran into her. "Did Jessica and Elizabeth-"

"No."

That single word stung her like tiny beads of ice impaling every inch of her flesh. "I'm very sorry Miss Swann. I assure you and the governor that my forces will find your sisters."

"Yes... I'm very sure you will..." Courtney mumbled before turning to the room and slowly walking inside. She looked and saw that her sister had awakened.

"Did they-"

"No," Courtney replied in a somber voice. A tear started forming in her left eye, and then rolled down her cheek. Selina bit her lip in an attempt to stay strong and not cry. "I really hope that they are okay."

"Jessica has brains and Elizabeth can help her fight off anything," Selina reminded her partner in prank crime. "They're the dynamic duo."

"I know," Courtney sobbed.

"It'll be alright," Selina reassured her sister. The governor looked around the room as he began to wake up. He sighed as he looked at his two youngest daughters.

"They didn't make it, did they?" Governor Swann asked. Courtney and Selina shook their heads. He lowered his head and sighed once more. "I'm sure Commodore Norrington will try his hardest to get them back here. They can fend for themselves for the most part."

"I agree." Courtney turned around and saw Norrington in front of the frame of the door. "And I promise I will try my hardest to find your daughters." Governor Swann turned to Norrington and gave a slight half nod.

"I give you my thanks Commodore," Governor Swann thanked Norrington. Norrington gave a nod to Governor Swann, who had exited the room shortly after said nod was received. Norrington stepped out of the room, but quickly turned around and looked at Courtney and Selina.

"Are the two of you coming?" he asked them.

"Aye Commodore Over-Concerned," Selina snorted under her breath. Norrington narrow and made a low growl under his breath. He turned on his heel and left the room, followed by Courtney. Though Courtney never looked behind her, she could tell Selina was a further distance behind her due to her extreme dislike of Norrington. As the exited the fort, Courtney saw the total damage in the bright sunlight in her home of Port Royal.

Dead bodies littered the streets, though not as extreme as when the Black Plague occurred centuries ago. The wounded were getting tended to, and the wounded included women and children as well as men. Most buildings had been damaged in the process of the pirate raid, but only of few were completely destroyed. At the docks ships were either damaged or sunken... well except for the military ships which had somehow gotten out of the escapade undamaged.

She followed Norrington as he walked to what seemed to be a pavilion. Her father was already there as well as several other military men. Courtney followed Norrington up to the pavilion and stood next to him as he went over battle strategies for getting Elizabeth back and getting rid of the pirates which took her. Courtney paid little attention to this. Her mind was in other places, which for some reason shut off her ears. The world went on around her, but her mind remained in a separate universe. She gazed at the hurt people. One man had an arm that was hanging by a single thread of skin. A woman lied on the ground, unknown to Courtney if she was dead or unconscious. Suddenly she felt Will Turner walk by her and right to Norrington.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth," Will told them.

"We've figured that out Turner," Selina muttered. "And in case you haven't forgotten Jessica was taken too."

"Murtogg remove this man," Norrington ordered.

"We have to hunt them down... we have to save them," Will protested.

"And where do you propose we start?" Governor Swann asked. Courtney could tell her father's patience was hanging by a mere thread. Courtney merely remained silent. "If you have any information regarding my daughter, please share it."

"Jack Sparrow," Selina suddenly said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Jack Sparrow talked about the Black Pearl. It was the Black Pearl which attacked," Selina stated. "Why didn't I remember sooner!"

"He didn't talk about... he mentioned it, is more what he did," Mullroy corrected.

"He did more than mention it. You were there," Selina hissed.

"Ask him where it is. He can find it. Make a deal with him," Will proposed. Norrington sighed and looked at Will and Selina.

"Tell me Miss Swann, is Sparrow still here?" Norrington asked.

"Yes, but-"

"There. He is still here. The pirates which attacked left him locked in his cell, hence they are not his allies," Norrington pointed out with narrowed eyes. He turned back to Governor. "Now, if we take this course we should-" Suddenly, Will's hatchet slammed into the nautical charts on the wooden table.

"That's not good enough!" he shouted. Norrington growled under his breath as he removed the hatchet from the table.

"Mr. Turner," Norrington started. "You are neither a military man nor a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is not the time for rash actions." He walked closer to Will and murmured to him in a low voice, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you're the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He gave Will his hatchet and Will promptly took it and left. Selina glared at Norrington and shook her head.

"You may be a Commodore, but you still lack the capacity to understand that sometimes the law can be obsolete in the face of good," Selina told him. She then turned on her heel and left, leaving Norrington stunned at her words. Norrington turned to Governor Swann.

"Your youngest daughter is far too outspoken," Norrington stated.

"I agree with you," Governor Swann agreed. There was a long silence as maps were studied. Finally after many moments Governor Swann spoke. "Commodore, can you watch Courtney for a second while I find a chamberpot?" Norrington look throughly shocked at his blatantness, but nodded his head in response. Governor Swann murmured a quick thanks and left. Norrington studied and made a possible route with his finger before groaning in frustration.

"I wanted to stop years ago," Courtney said.

"What?" Norrington asked.

"The pranks," Courtney clarified. "It was Selina who kept bringing me into her plans, and she who had me think of most of them. I acted as a sister would. I want to apologize for all of those times. I won't let her guilt me into them any longer." There was a silence between them for a few moments before Norrington replied.

"Part of you still wanted to do them."

"I suppose that was just me trying to hold onto childhood innocence... stay unexposed to the true horrors of the world." Norrington looked at Courtney for a second before extending his hand.

"I accept your apology Miss Swann." Courtney let out a slight smile and shook Norrington's hand.

* * *

"Will! Wait!" Selina called out. Will turned to Selina in confusion. "You're talking to Sparrow, and I want to come."

"Why? Your father wouldn't approve," Will stated.

"Since when have I done something while worrying of what my father would think?" Selina asked. Will tried to name a time, but failed to come up with any.

"True..." Selina smirked as she followed Will towards the prison, where Captain Jack Sparrow was being held. With Selina's position and words, the guards let the two through easily and without much questioning. When the arrived to the cell, there was a bone in the keyhole, and Jack Sparrow was lying on the floor of the cell.

"Really Sparrow?" Selina asked. Jack looked up at her in both relief and confusion. "You use a bone to try and pick the lock? I thought you were better than that."

"I get overestimated all the time, love," he replied. Will walked closer to the cell.

"Are you familiar with the Black Pearl?" Will asked. Jack turned to Will and a slight smirk.

"I've heard of it," the pirate responded.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked. Jack sat up a bit more.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated with a hint of shock in his voice. "Have you not heard the stories?"

"The Black Pearl makes berth on the Isla de Muerta, a place that can only be found by those who already know where it is!" Selina snapped. "Honestly Will, if you wanted to know that you could have asked me."

"The ship is real, thus it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will questioned again.

"Will, we just told you, it-"

"Why ask me?" Both Will and Selina turned to Jack, who was now pretending to scan his fingernails for dirt... dirt which was all too existent.

"Because you're a pirate," Will answered.

"The lass knew of where it made berth," Jack pointed out.

"Yes, but Selina is the daughter of a governor who likes reading about pirates too much. You're an actual pirate. It makes a difference," Will argued.

"And you want to turn pirate yourselves?" Jack asked.

"Never!" Will snapped.

"Well..." Selina muttered. Will narrowed his eyes at Selina. Selina sighed and muttered, "No." There was a short silence before Will spoke.

"They took the second eldest Miss Swann and her elder sister," Will admitted.

"So it is that you've found a girl then?" Jack asked with a smirk. Selina couldn't resist in smirking along with the pirate. "Well, if you want to brave all, hasten to her rescue and win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit for me."

"We can release you," Selina replied. Jack suddenly looked more interested.

"The key ran off," Jack replied.

"I helped make these cells," Will started. "These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right amount of leverage and the proper application of strength... it'll break free." As he explained this, he grabbed a bench and hooked onto the bottom of the cell. Jack looked from Will, to the bench, to Selina, and then back to Will.

"I know your name Miss Swann, but I don't know the name of this lad here," Jack said.

"It's Will Turner," Selina told Jack. Jack's eyes lit up somewhat, to Selina's confusion.

"That'll be short for William I imagine," Jack commented. "Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Will's eyes turned to confused eyes.

"Yes," he replied. Jack drew in a breath before speaking again.

"You know what, I changed me mind," Jack told the two. "If you spring me from here I swear on pain of death that I shall take you to the Black Pearl and assist in the rescue of your bonny lass Mr. Turner, and your sisters Miss Swann." He put his hand through the bars of the cells. "Do we have an accord." Will hesitantly shook Jack's hand. Jack looked at Selina expectantly. She not-so-hesitantly shook his hand, feeling a slight coldness to that area once her hand left his.

"Great. Now get me out." Will pushed against the bench and at once the cell doors broke.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that," Will told Selina and Jack.

"Not without my effects!" Jack snapped. He quickly grabbed his sword, pistol, various other items, and most importantly his hat. Quickly and swiftly the three made their way out of the prison, and with Selina's knowledge of the corridors that surprised both Jack and Will, they avoided any confrontations from prison guards. "You're bloody brilliant Miss Swann," Jack told her as they left the prison.

"I do my best," Selina replied.

"It's kind of scary how much you know about the prisons Miss Swann," Will added on. Selina shrugged before replying to that.

"I come down here when I'm bored," Selina explained. Jack looked at Selina in an odd fashion.

"I'm not entirely sure that coming down to prisons when bored is a good habit," Jack told her.

"I'm the misfit of the Swann family. I don't give a damn about propriety, and I'm considered too outspoken," Selina told Jack. "Now where the hell are we going, Sparrow?" Both the men with her look thoroughly shocked at her language use, but said nothing as Jack led the way to the docks. All three of them hid under a bridge as military men ran across, most likely to find Jack Sparrow. Jack pointed over to the HMS Dauntless.

"That ship? We're going to steal that ship?" Will asked.

"It's commandeer, Turner. We're apparently going to _commandeer_ that ship," Selina corrected.

"Aye. It's a nautical term," Jack agreed. "One question before we proceed, how far are you two willing to go to save these two girls?"

"I'd die for Elizabeth," Will told Jack. Jack turned to Selina with expectant eyes.

"I would do almost anything for my sisters, but I'm not going to be cliche and say I'd die for them," Selina answered.

"Good. No problems then," Jack muttered.

"One question Sparrow," Selina started. "How the hell are we getting to the _Dauntless_?" Jack smirked as he pointed to the longboats on the shore. "If we're going to sail to the _Dauntless_, then we'll be seen, hence it's a bad plan."

"Who said we were sailing the longboats?" Jack asked with a wider smirk. "No, we're going to put the boat over our heads and walk through the water to the ship." Selina smirked with him and nodded her head.

"That is a far better plan than the other one," Selina replied. Jack nodded and turned back to the boats. He scanned the area, and quickly scurried to a longboat. He lifted it up on the side and motioned for Selina and will to go under the boat. Once they were under Jack went under. He was crouched in the front of the longboat, followed by Selina and Will respectively. They waited a few seconds for a few military men to pass by, and then they went into the water. The initial shock of cold water made Selina shiver, thought Will and Jack seemed unaffected. The water stayed outside of the upside-down longboat, giving them an underwater air-pocket. They kept walking for a short while until Will started to talk.

"This is either madness, or brilliance," Will told Jack.

"Yes, remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack agreed.

"I concur," Selina giggled. Jack turned his head slightly to face her. Their eyes met for an instant before Jack nodded his head slightly and turned back to the front. Then a loud crack was heard, and Selina looked down to see Will's foot caught in a lobster trap. "Nicely done Turner," Selina commented as Will tried to get the trap off of his foot.

"Can you please not mention this?" Will asked Selina. Selina thought for a mere second before she gave her short, disappointing reply.

"Nope." Will groaned and continued to attempt to get the lobster trap off his foot. Jack let out a ghost of a laugh.

"You're different from other ladies, aren't you Miss Swann?" he inquired.

"You're just now figuring that out Sparrow?" she replied. She could mentally feel Jack roll his eyes and continue onward. They walked a few more steps before Jack halted. Selina slightly ran into Jack, and Will slightly into her. "So what now?"

"Get into the boat while we flip it before it reaches the surface. I would hold your breath if I were you," Jack told the two. All three took in air while they flipped the boat. All three were able to hop into the boat before it reached the surface. When the boat reached the surface, all three took in air they were deprived of for many moments. They were right in front of the back of the HMS Dauntless.

"You, my friend, are the best pirate I have ever seen," Selina told Jack. Selina saw Jack smile and tip his hat to her.

"Glad to hear that," he replied. Selina quickly discarded her heeled shoes overboard, causing strange glances towards from Jack and Will.

"What? If we're climbing up the side of the ship, which is what I assume we're doing, those shoes will do nothing to help," Selina explained with slight annoyance. Jack and Will shrugged in agreement, causing a smirk to emerge from Selina. Jack quickly jumped out of the boat and pushed it to the wall of the ship they were going to climb. Jack was the first to start climbing, followed by Will, and then Selina. The entire climb up was fairly uneventful due to the fact that no one slipped once while climbing. As the three climbed over the edge of the ship onto the deck, Jack handed Selina a dagger. The next moment Jack and Will drew swords. "Wait- when did Will get a sword?"

"I've had it all day," Will told her. "You didn't notice until now?"

"Apparently not," Selina muttered. Suddenly Jack turned to Selina and motioned for her to stay low and quiet.

"It wouldn't do me much good for them to think I kidnapped the youngest daughter of the Governor," Jack explained before Selina could protest. Selina nodded reluctantly and listened as Jack shouted, "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over this ship."

"Aye!" Will added. "Avast!" Selina facepalmed herself at Will's words. _Turner you idiot! _The crew laughed and Selina could hear the voice of a navyman who once tried to court her, Gillette.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men," he told them. "You'll never make it out of the bay." Selina then heard the sound of a pistol being readied for fire.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack told Gillette. Selina then made her self known and walked towards where Gillette. Jack narrowed his eyes at her, as if upset (with reason) with her. She smirked and said one word to Gillette, who was now thoroughly shocked by her appearance.

"Savvy?"

* * *

Norrington was currently observing the HMS Interceptor as it was being readied for sail. It was almost done to the point where maybe one or two men could crew it. Courtney Swann was currently by his side, as Governor Swann was out looking for her sister Selina Swann. Though the youngest Swann was a nuisance in his opinion, he had to keep it to himself due to her status in society. He focused once again at he when Groves gasped and shouted, "Commodore!" Norrington and Courtney turned around at the same time to see Gillette and the other crew members of the Dauntless. Norrington looked through his spyglass to see Gillette pointing at the ship and shouting.

"They've taken the ship!" he shouted. "Sparrow, Turner and Selina Swann! They've taken the Dauntless!"

"Did he just say Selina?" Courtney asked. Norrington nodded and looked back at the ship to see Will flinging around some ropes, Jack appearing to yell at him, and Selina also yelling and making large hand-motions.

"Rash, Turner. Too rash," Norrington muttered. "And is it sad that I'm not surprised at your sister's actions Miss Swann?"

"Unfortunately no," Courtney responded.

"That is without doubt the worst pirate I've ever seen," Norrington muttered. "Get to the Interceptor, now! We must reclaim the Dauntless." the military men ran onto the interceptor and Norrington prepared to board. Courtney began to follow Norrington, when Norrington stopped her.

"Miss Swann, I apologize but you cannot come along on this endeavor," Norrington told her.

"Fine," she muttered. "I shall just find my father an tell him of Selina's actions then." Norrington nodded and shouted out his first order to the crew of the Interceptor that day as he boarded the ship..

"To the Dauntless!"

* * *

Selina looked from the Interceptor, which was now coming towards them. Jack had just briefed then on the second part of their plan. "Here they come," Will told Jack.

"Aye," Jack replied. "Now come on! Let's hide near the ropes." They scurried over to a hidden part of the ship, each person holding a rope in their hands. They listened as the Interceptor was brought close to the Dauntless, as as the crew of the Interceptor boarded the Dauntless.

"I want every part of the ship searched. Everything from the deck down to the bilges," Norrington ordered, sounding very ticked off while saying this. Selina smirked as she, Jack, and Will took this chance to swing over to the Interceptor. Selina followed Jack as will cut the lines from the Interceptor to the Dauntless. The began to sail out of the bay. Selina watched as Commodore Norrington realized what had happened and watch as one man tried to swing back onto the ship, only to fall in the water.

"Thank you for preparing the ship Commodore! We would have had a hard time doing it ourselves," Jack shouted. Selina laughed with Jack.

"How long before they realize the rudder chain is disabled?" Selina asked. Jack and Will turned to her in shock.

"You disabled the rudder chain?" Jack asked. Selina smirked and nodded. "Are you sure you weren't born a pirate?"

"Positive," Selina replied. Jack thought for a minute and smiled.

"Well you should've been." Selina laughed with Jack as they saw the former crew of the Dauntless abandon ship as the Dauntless ran over the longboat. Jack laughed as they sailed out of the bay and into the ocean.

"Welcome the the Caribbean!" he shouted.


	6. Rewrite is Posted

**Alright, so it's been two years... Sorry about that. Life and the like. So I decided to rewrite the story because a) my writing two years ago sucked. b) I lost the character outlines. And c) I think rewriting it would work better than just adding on. So I hope you read the new story. I renamed the characters and altered some of the personalities. See if you can guess who's who, lol. **

**Go to my profile and find Swanns of the Seas. If any of you have a better title, then please send me a PM. I might have a vote later on because I really hate the title I'm going with right now. Now as to not violate terms, here is an excerpt from the rewrite. **

* * *

The night was dark and the faint breeze was brisk. Fog hung heavy in the air over the deep blue, nearly black sea. A lone dreadnought sailed through the unnaturally calm waters of the Atlantic. A Union Jack fluttered ever so slightly in the light breeze. From below the deck, a young girl with long, somewhat tangled black hair emerged. Her face seemed paler in the moonlight, as did her pale grey eyes. She couldn't have been more than fourteen. This girl was none other than Lydia Swann, the eldest of the four Swann daughters.

Lydia scanned the deck, as if searching for something (or someone). Her eyes landed on a girl at the bow, staring at the endless ocean behind them. Lydia shook her head at her sister Elizabeth. She climbed the steps, her eyes downcast as usual. As she got closer to her twelve-year-old sister, she began to hear singing; Elizabeth's singing to be more precise. "_Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me…"_ Elizabeth sang. Lydia bit her lower lip. She was singing a pirate song on a naval vessel? Was she completely and utterly stupid?

Suddenly another young girl bounced past Lydia and over towards Elizabeth. The loose, dirty blonde waves had to have belonged to none other than Alice Swann, Lydia's youngest sister. "_Drink up me hearties, yo, ho…" _Elizabeth sang, as eight-year-old Alice hummed along. Another sailor brushed past Lydia with an obvious scowl on his face. He put his hands on her sisters' shoulders.

"Quiet, missies!" he hissed. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. D'ye want to call 'em down on us?" Alice and Elizabeth stared at the sailor wide-eyed, though for different reasons. Elizabeth was clearly scared while Alice was curious and wanting to hear more of these pirates.

"Mr. Gibbs," a loud, authoritative voice called out. Lydia turned to see Captain James Norrington approaching. Behind him was her father, Governor Weatherby Swann with Lydia's ten-year-old sister Katherine "Kitty" Swann. "That will do," Norrington continued.

"She was singing about pirates!" Gibbs snapped. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog- mark my words."

"Consider them marked," Norrington coolly responded. "On your way." Gibbs nodded and muttered to himself as he walked past Lydia, not even acknowledging that she was there.

"I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate," Alice piped. Norrington looked down at the little girl with extreme distaste. It was no secret that Alice got on the Captain's nerves. She and Kitty kept pulling little jokes on the crew during their voyage, and they still had a week left.

"Think again, Miss Swann," Norrington snorted. "They are vile and dissolute creatures. I intended to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: A short drop and a sudden stop." All of Lydia's younger sisters looked confused as to what that last phrase meant. Lydia knew perfectly well it meant a hanging. That sailor, Gibbs, decided to help clarify and mimed being hung. Kitty's pale hand flew to her neck and her light brown eyes widened in fright. Elizabeth just stared and gasped. Alice seemed completely unfazed and possibly more interested. Lydia would never understand Alice.

"Captain Norrington," Governor Swann interjected, seeing the reaction of his daughters, "I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughters."

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," Alice chimed.

"Me too," Kitty added.

"As do I," Elizabeth agreed.

"That's what concerns me," the Governor muttered. "Lydia, could you please direct your sisters to a topic appropriate for our class and station?"

"Yes, father," Lydia meekly responded. Governor Swann and Cpt. Norrington turned and walked away, most likely to make sure the crew did their respective duties.

* * *

**If you want to read more, go to the story. I hope you read the rewrite.**

**-WrittenByTheInsaneFluba**


End file.
